LIVE T
This is a special episode which was broadcasted live on Facebook. In this episode the hosts answer questions posed to them by Potterotics. NOTE: The answers below are paraphrased. Question 1: How did you guys all end up in Chicago? * Allie transferred here for a job * Danny is from Chicago originally * Lyndsay moved here after college. Question 2: How did y'all meet? * Allie and Danny took improv classes together * Lyndsay and Allie were introduced on a girl date through a shared friend. * They had planned to have the occasional male guests, but Allie thought of Danny and the rest is history. Danny is the Chosen One of the podcast. Question 3: How did you decide to do the podcast? * Wanted to do something episodic over multiple episodes. * Originally contemplated doing romance novels. * Danny really loved Harry Potter, so when Allie mentioned that the podcast was HP themed he was very excited about it. Question 4: Has there been any negative impacts on your lives or career? * Lyndsay and Allie are self-employed (currently in branding), so their bosses are cool with it. * Danny is in consulting and has been at the same company for quite some time and his coworkers have ranged from indifference to supportive. Question 5: What are your pet peeves? * Lyndsay is crotchety. She hates when people walk on the wrong side of the sidewalk and don't move over and who don't use their blinkers. * Allie gets annoyed with poor service and when people are ignored. Also, when there is not "structure and organization" * Danny hates when people don't ask questions about others and just talks about themselves. Question 6: Favourite book or movie other than Harry Potter? * Lyndsay finds "choosing a favourite" too stressful * Allie likes science books like Sapiens, The Invention of Nature, the Soul of an Octopus. Movies is Dumb & Dumber, Billy Madison, White Chicks, Ace Venture. So....has both ends of the spectrum covered. * Danny loves Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (the original movie), and books wise he has recently read Ready Player One and is currently reading A Little Life (which he describes as "sad", which is the understatement of the century). * Danny's dad reminds him that he loves the movie "Kung Pow, Enter the Fist" Question 7: Kirk or Picard? * Lyndsay and Allie are not sure this is about Star Trek, so there was no definitive opinions on this one. Question 8: What are some of your other favourite podcasts? * Lyndsay: The Moth, Dear Sugar, Pod Save America, crime podcasts like Up & Vanished * Allie: Left, Right and Centre, Bulletproof Radio, Cricket Media, The Pete & Sebastian Show (If Olive Garden was a podcast) * Danny: All Songs Considered, Here's the Thing. Question 9: Fur babies? * Lyndsay: Dog named Puffin Dorito. Family boycotted Dorito as a first name * Allie: Smokey (dog) * Danny: Family dog is Houdini and fur nephew is Hippo Question 10: What characters are you most like and why? * Danny: Neville, pre-sexy. * Allie: Hermione, with a touch of Sirius Black when she's pissed off. * Lyndsay: Ron-ish, chill until she's not. Question 11: Ron, Harry, Draco...Bone, Marry, Dump? * Lyndsay: Bone Draco, Marry Ron, Dump Harry * Allie: Marry Draco, Bone Harry, Dump Ron * Danny: Bone Harry, Marry Ron, Dump Draco Question 12: Do you have an OTP or a NoTP? * Danny: McGonagall and Garrick Ollivander * Allie: Wolfstar * Lyndsay: Romione Question 13: Did you ever do cosplay? * Danny: not full cosplay, but did where merch Question 14: Are your sex lives enhanced by the podcast? * Allie: hasn't infiltrated, but more into other genres, so it has infiltrated her Goodreads account. * Danny: Less phased than he was originally * Lyndsay: No Question 15: Favourite positions? * Lyndsay: Not comfortable answering that. * Allie: Padfoot style * Danny: Likes all the possible location options that is now possible. * Allie keeps trying to make Rughorn happen. Question 16: If you could Polyjuice your partner into another person, who would you choose? And do you think there's a large black market for celebrity hair clippings in the magical world? * All love that idea * Lyndsay: wants so many. Kind of a kid in a candy store. Kit Harrington. * Allie: Ryan Gosling Question 17: Do you guys ever get drunk while recording? (Possibly from Amber) * They drank champagne once, but they drink for pleasure, not for business. Question 18: Have you ever taken something you've read from one of the fics and applied it to your love life? * Danny: Music (Draco's Sex Playlist) * Lyndsay and Allie both still really like the being lifted up on the counter from Quickie 1 Question 19: Where's your "no-go" line? * MPreg - though might read it for a live event. * Animals - squid and castle * Allie: crossfictions Question 20: Do you use improv skills in the podcast? * Helps them build on the jokes and listen to each other. * Danny highly recommends them. Question 21: Have you ever been recognized? * Danny tried to freak Allie out by having someone go up to her. Question 22: Is it weird that we all feel like you're our best friends but you barely know us? * They do the same thing with their favourite podcasts. * They interact with a lot of people and they talk to the Potterotics more than they do some family members. * The group is very supportive and they feel like they get to know people. Question 23: Any plans for a midwest tour? * Working on it. Likely might be Detroit and New York shows in the future. * Their goal is to sell out Sydney Opera House for 3 days like My Dad Wrote A Porno Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Special Episode Category:Episodes Category:2017